roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth
Beth, labeled The Dork, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass. Camp Drama Beth is the thirteenth contestant to arrive to the island in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. Upon arriving, she introduces herself to Chris, who is disturbed by her. After everyone else arrives, she is placed on the Killer Bass and quickly befriends Bridgette. During the challenge, Beth attempts to help Courtney construct the door for the outhouse. She is disappointed when the Killer Bass lose, but is pleased to know that no one will be voted off. At the beginning of The Hunter Games, Beth hides from Chef Hatchet with Bridgette. They are quickly spotted by him and both are shot with a blowdart. After her team loses, she is upset when Owen is voted off, as she had voted against Harold. In Featherheads, Beth is seen standing next to Harold during the first half of the football challenge, both being confused on what to do. However, she participates much more in the second half, actually contributing in passing the ball down the field. Beth is overjoyed when her team wins the challenge. During Forest Grumps, Beth wakes up and is disgusted when seeing Eva grunting and sweating while lifting weights. Beth remarks that she looks disgusting, but quickly attempts to take back this comment when Eva glares at her in response. She picks berries for her teammates to eat during the camping challenge with Eva, and is angered when Eva throws them at the bear. She votes Eva off when the Killer Bass lose the challenge. For the talent show in Superstale, Beth auditions by attempting to dance. However, after landing on her face and hurting herself, she is rejected from performing. Later, Beth blushes during Justin's talent show performance. When the Killer Bass lose the challenge, Beth joins the rest of the team in voting out Sadie. In Fool's Gold, Beth is shown to support Bridgette and Tyler's relationship, unlike most of the others. She also volunteers to sit out during the challenge, and cheers her team on when they are competing. At the start of Your Goose is Cooked, Beth is seen comforting Bridgette over Tyler's elimination. For the cooking challenge, Courtney instructs the two to make tortellinis for their team's appetizer. Beth helps Bridgette cook by boiling the water and applying the tomato sauce. During the judging, Chris gives the dish an eight out of ten, despite being repulsed by the fact that Beth had a hand in creating it. Later, after Chris eats the Screaming Gophers' pumpkin dessert, he vomits on Beth, causing her to vomit as well. In Chris-napped, Beth partners with Bridgette to row to Boney Island. In the canoe, the girls discuss boys they find attractive, and Beth reveals that she has a crush on Justin. At Boney Island, Beth follows Izzy's lead to the cave, where they discover Chris and win once again. During In Gwen We Trust, she is partnered up with Bridgette and Harold for the three-legged race. While they remain even with the Screaming Gophers for much of the race, Harold ends up falling off Beth and Bridgette's shoulders, causing the Killer Bass to lose. Later, after Heather returns from the infirmary, Beth expresses concern for her injury. The Killer Bass end up losing the challenge, and at the bonfire ceremony, Beth is given the third marshmallow and votes out Noah with the rest of her team. In Snakes and a Plane, Beth's fear is revealed to be airplanes. As a result, she, Izzy, and Trent are made to fly around Camp Wawanakwa via helicopter, piloted by Chef Hatchet. While in the helicopter, Chef Hatchet panics upon realizing that the plane may crash, forcing the campers to jump from the airborne vehicle. It is later stated that Beth may have died during the crash, though she is later seen uninjured in the Killer Bass cabin. In Hot Air Ba-loon, she is devastated when she finds out that Justin was eliminated in the previous bonfire ceremony. During the scavenger hunt, Courtney pairs Beth up with Bridgette and Harold. Later on, after Izzy crashes the team's hot air balloon, the blame is placed on Bridgette for installing a faulty basket, and at the bonfire ceremony, Beth reluctantly votes for her good friend, hugging Bridgette when she is voted out. Beth is among the campers who audition for a spot in Heather's group during Ladybug in the Camp. However, as she is about to begin, Chef interrupts and announces the challenge. Beth's animal for the challenge was a raccoon and she is partnered with Heather and her woodpecker. While training, Heather promises Beth a spot in her group if she trains her woodpecker for her. While Beth is worried by the repercussions, she ultimately goes along with the plan. Unfortunately, when Chris announces that they will no be judged with the animal they tamed, Beth's raccoon mauls Heather, costing Beth a point for her team. Although the Bass lose, Beth is safe at the bonfire ceremony. In Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless, Beth mostly ignores the commercial challenge in order to hang out with Heather and Lindsay. However, she does suggest the theme of the commercial be ninjas, which the rest of the Bass agree with. After the Bass lose again, Izzy promptly suggests voting Beth out for "aiding the enemy." When she retorts her, Izzy tackles Beth and the two fight. Despite this, Beth ultimately votes for Cody due to her friendship with Harold, and is pleased when he is eliminated. In Tidal Brave, Beth wakes up and is shocked to discover the cabins floating in the water. After Chris announces the challenge, she is unhappy to have to be spending it stuck in the cabin with Izzy. However, she is pleased when Heather shows up and talks to her. Beth also somewhat tries to keep the peace when Harold and Duncan fight, but is mostly ignored. She is later tricked by Heather into voting out Harold after she frames him as being a manipulative leader. At the bonfire ceremony, Beth is in the bottom two, but receives the final marshmallow, eliminating Harold. In Losers Who Lunch, Beth is pleased when Chris announces that they have reached the merge. After moving in to the former Gopher's cabin, Beth immediately sides with Heather and Lindsay against Gwen and Leshawna. During the puke-a-thon, Beth finishes her dish relatively early, but is declared eliminated by Chris, simply because of their one-sided conflict. She later votes Katie off after she believes her to be sabotaging Lindsay's relationship with Geoff. In Brute Camp, Beth competes in the final challenge which requires her to write five sentences about Chef Hatchet's best qualities. While she struggles to do so, she ultimately puts together a paragraph and reads it to Chef. While he appears unimpressed, he declares Beth the winner of the challenge, surprising her. Despite winning the last part of the challenge, Lindsay is declared the overall winner of the challenge. She then joins her alliance in voting out Duncan. After the elimination ceremony, Beth watches as Heather threatens Lindsay into not talking to Geoff, and sadly follows after Lindsay when she runs sobbing into their cabin. Appearances Trivia *Beth received a total of eleven marshmallows and was the fifteenth person eliminated from Camp Drama. *Beth is one of three Killer Bass members to make the merge (the other two being Duncan and Izzy). *Beth is the only Killer Bass member to be apart of the Gopher Girls alliance. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Killer Bass